Known types of fencing structures are indeed many and varied. For example, in the specialised field of swimming pool safety fencing there are many different kinds of fencing available. In the main, however, they tend to have the appearance of mesh and as such are not particularly attractive.
It is an object of this invention to provide a light weight fencing structure which may be readily assembled from standard components to provide an attractive yet functional fencing structure.